Mystified Circumstances
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: Levi is a young child with a strong hatred towards both pirates and the marines. But what happens too his ordinary life when he unknowingly eats one of the cursed fruits? OC is used


**Levi's POV**

My name is Levi, and let's get one thing cleared up. I. Hate. Pirates. They're no good for the world, all they do is steal, and get drunk. There are actually some sitting at my sisters bar right now. The marines are no better, overtaxing the poor and weak so that they may look powerful and intimidating. I may be a thief but unlike pirates I only steal because I need to. I let out a long sigh when I heard my sis yelp, she should know that this would always happen. "Levi! I have a question for you can you go into the back room with me?" I gave her a quick nod and followed when we got back there, she held up a small box towards me. Oh yeah it's my birthday, I had actually forgotten. "You're 11 now aren't you?" I looked up at her, and saw the girls kind brown eyes. Her long red hair was always tied back into a high ponytail, she didn't really have the best body in the world. But her kind personality made everyone love her.

"Thank you sis!" I immediately ripped open the paper, and gasped at the sight of the chain. Like the 10 others I had, I hooked into the loops of my belt. Because of all the weight my pants had to be tied with a rope just to be tied up. My sister let out a laugh, and suddenly there was a large crash. We ran out, only too see the place a complete wreck, the bar had been split in half, there were chairs broken everywhere, and a large pile of rubble next too a large hole in the wall. I could see the marines, and the pirate crew facing off, tearing the place apart. Just as my big sis was trying to break up the fight, my eyes were attracted to a small box. Heavily decorated with tints of green, and golden swirls. Curiosity got the best of me as I slowly reached towards it, and opened it. Inside was...Just a piece of fruit? Big sis continued yelling, and so did the fighting. Nobody watched as a took the fruit, and bit into it.

For some reason it tasted funny, but big sis always told me that I should always finish my food. I ate the last of it as a large man in a marine uniform entered the room. "Alright, where the hell is it?" He headed up towards the closest pirate, with a gun in hand. "Where's what?" That answer seemed too piss the guy off as he hit the guy hard enough to cause blood to appear. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. The devils fruit, to be more precise the Blade Blade fruit." I swallowed deeply when he mentioned the cursed fruit. Could I have just eaten it? Out of fear I did the only thing I could do. Ran. I ran out of the building, and out towards the ocean. When I got there I had too make a choice. I could either go back and take a punishment from both the pirates, and the marines. Or I could find something that would float. Just as they started too get closer I took my chances, grabbed a small boat, and floated out too sea. As I got further and further out I opened up my palm and watched as a small blade appeared from my finger tip.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Luffy's POV**

I was banned from the kitchen today, and right now I'm so hungry... Sanji said that if I managed too catch myself a fish than he would cook it for me but, nothings biting. I stared deep into the blue of the ocean from the top of sunny. I was about too go ask Nami for an orange when I noticed something. There was an unconcious kid in a small boat, he had brown hair, a long dark coat, was wearing a white shirt underneath it. He was also wearing a black tie, and obviously baggy jeans with lots of chains hanging off of them. "Luffy, what's wrong?" I looked over, and saw Nami walk towards me. I smiled and pointed towards the kid. "Should I help him?" I asked her, thinking that she would have the right answer of what I should do. For all we knew he could be dead right now, and on the other hand he could be really sick. Nami only slapped me, and started to yell. Getting the message, and of course not wanting too be yelled at again I reached down and grabbed the kid.

He was surprisingly light weight, and I felt him stir a bit. I wonder if this kid is good at anything, he could possibly be a strong member of my crew. I now had him on deck, and handed his unconcious body over towards Nami. She than began too check the kid before calling Chopper over, who carried him too his room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Choppers POV**

I looked over at the boy as I prepared the needle. I also had peeled the oranges I got from Nami. This kid was suffering from scurvy, and this was all I could do. "Let's see... I need this..." I spoke quietly too myself as I reached for another ingrediant. Along with the needle, I was also making an antibiotic for him too drink on a regular basis until he was 100% cured. I grabbed his arm, and cleaned right where the vein was. Than I took the needle and pressed in the clear liquid. The boy squirmed and whimpered a bit as the fluids were placed into his blood stream. After seeing that job over I went back to doing other work, I needed more bandages for Sanji, and Zoro. Poison antidotes, for when Luffy ate something stupid, and of course basic medicine.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Well that's it for now. Please tell me what you think about it, this is my very first One Piece fanfic.**


End file.
